Okay, so call me a masochist...
by Nuwanda
Summary: SHONEN-AI!!! Seifer/Zell, with a random Squall pov starting it off. Seifer and Zell have always hated each other, as far as everyone else knows, but is there another emotion that they forgot about? Something lost in their memories...?


A/N: Hey, peeps. Okay, in case you couldn't tell by now, I am a completely pathetic shonen-ai otaku. Oh well. So I'm a pervert. To coin a phrase I found on a shonen-ai site, I am a "girl who loves boys who do boys like they're girls." No, I do not claim to have made up that quote. I only wish I could remember what site I found it on. I'll have to figure that out so I can give them credit. ; ) Anyway, I'm pathetic, and this story probably will be too.   
  
This one is totally for Coqui, who will forever be my first and foremost shonen-ai pal, although mostly just Draco and Harry...heh heh heh, don't we just LOVE those two, and that good ol' stuffed tiger ; ). Love ya, Coqui! AND for Marcy, my FFVIII shonen-ai bud....or sometimes just shonen-ai in general...lol, Chihiya and Kagetsuya...and let's not forget me yelling at the Gundam Wing movie! "NO! Duo and Heero! You two! Together! NOW! Urrrrrrf...." (exasperated arf)  
  
Okay, I'll TELL YOU ABOUT THE STORY NOW:  
  
Alrighty then, the beginning is Squall's pov, for no other reason except I was basically charging around ignoring Quistis the first time I played the game. Marcy wanted to assist me through the Fire Caverns and she wasn't there, so I was wandering around as Squall when I found this part of the game, and Marcy had never seen it before. I tried to follow Seifer, Fujiin and Rajiin, but it wouldn't let me catch them...dammit. My poor little baby, *sniffle sniffle*. Therefore, the only part of this that is TRULY and ACCURATELY following the game is Squall's pov...the rest of the story, I made up. Okay, I'll shut up now...OH YEAH! NO QUOTES ARE DIRECT, SIMPLY B/C THE ONLY ONES EVEN REMOTELY BASED ON THE ONES IN THE GAME ARE IN SQUALL'S POV AND I DON'T HAVE ACCESS TO THE GAME TO CHECK RIGHT NOW. I'LL TRY TO FIX IT, BUT UNTIL THEN, DEAL!   
  
~ = Squall pov  
  
! = Zell pov  
  
* = Seifer pov  
  
Ready? Okay!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I wish I didn't have to go to the fire cavern with Professor Trepe...I mean, yeah, she's okay, I guess...but there's only so much of her that I can take...whatever.  
Yeah, okay, I'm just prolonging the inevitable. But I may as well just wander a bit before I go...though I highly doubt that Quistis will believe me if I tell her that I got lost...  
Cafeteria? Well, there's nothing better to do, I guess. I just want to do *something*, it doesn't really matter what.  
Seifer's here....and Fujiin and Rajiin. I guess Rajiin's okay...Fujiin is just too completely hung up on Seifer, so, naturally, she hates me...because Seifer does.  
Rajiin looks up. "Hey Squall, want a drink? Fujiin's paying!"  
"WHAT?!" Furious, Fujiin kicks him.   
"OW! Ya know!"  
Okay, so call me a masochist, but I was really trying to talk to Seifer. Problem is, he was pointedly ignoring me.   
Lovely. Just when I was deciding to do something totally unlike me- meaning, something he *couldn't* ignore- guess who shows up. I'll give you three hints, although you won't need all of them: he's short, he's hyperactive, and he's a royal pain in the ass. You've got it: Zell Dincht.  
I seriously think this guy lives to annoy me. He seems to be ignoring me right now though...in fact, he's ignoring everyone- everyone except the woman behind the lunch counter. He runs past us at top speed, something he's good at, leaving the group of us staring after him in confusion- I mean, hey, with Zell, you can't discount any activity as being too weird for him.  
He's bent in half, hands on his knees for support, panting for breath. "Hey," he manages to gasp out, "do you have any hot dogs left?" The look on his face, you would think that all humanity lay on the brink of destruction.  
The lunch lady shakes her head slowly. "Nope, sorry. You'll have to get here a lot faster, they go quickly."  
I can see Zell's face fall- literally. He stoops over, arms hanging loosely towards the floor, eyes like a puppy whose master just beat it.  
"Awwww, no! Ohhh, man!" Totally depressed, he turns and runs out of the room.  
I sigh inwardly. Now that the dumb blond, hyperactive disturbance has left, maybe I can talk to Seifer. Not a chance. I mean, I'm not stupid. I should have realized what would happen next.  
Everyone in Garden knows that Seifer and I have a dislike for each other. However, even though we don't get along at all, we *do* respect each other. And besides that, it's an even *more* well known fact that Seifer absoloutly *loathes* Zell. There wasn't a chance I could talk to him then...he didn't want to talk to me in the first place, and Seifer's favorite past time is tormenting the shit out of Zell.   
He turned to Fujiin and Rajiin. "Come on, guys. Student running in the building! Looks like a job for the disciplinary committee!" Turning, he led them out of the cafeteria at a top-speed run.  
I watched them go off, chasing down Zell.  
"...whatever."  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
I should have known that it just wasn't my day. First no hot dogs, and *now* I'm being chased by the entire fucking disciplinary committee!  
I really shouldn't be surprised. I mean, I know how much he hates me. Still, I had seriously hoped that today would be a good day. I'm so sick of these stupid run-ins with him. I leave *him* alone- why can't he do the same to me?!  
I hear him gaining on me. "Hey, Chickenwuss!"  
Even though there's no way he could catch up to me if I *really* wanted to get away, I don't put on the famous Dincht top-speed. I slow down.  
"That's more like it." The voice is directly behind me to the left. I can feel his breath, warm against my left ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and I'm *positive* that I've got goosebumps. Lovely. This is *just* what I need. To look like some hormonally imbalanced 13 year old who's barely hit puberty yet. I mean, that's Squall's job!  
I turn around slowly, and come face to face with him. And when I say face to face, I *mean* face to face! Seriously, if I was taller, our noses would have bumped.   
I hate looking up to him, something the close stances made even more obvious...that's probably why he did it, the pretentious bastard. I back away, and see a strange look in his eyes. Anger? Not quite...  
I try to make my voice sound tough, but it still trembles slightly, damn it!  
"What do you want, Seifer?" He grins, that smirk of his that's so damn annoying and conceited...so damn *attractive*  
Okay, so call me a masochist, but I am a complete *sucker* for guys of Seifer's type..."bad boys," as most people put it...and Seifer is *no* exception to the rule. If anything, I'm even *more* attracted to him, though for the life of me, I can't figure out why. Maybe it's just the way he holds himself, as if he's the king of the universe. And while I always try to avoid Seifer in order to avoid a *fight*, part of me secretly *wants* to be around him.  
"I said, what do you want?"  
"Oh, nothing much, Chickenwuss," he says, pacing towards me, closing in again. His voice drops. "Maybe just a piece of your ass."  
"WHAT?!"  
He laughs, a low, evil, and unbelievably sexy chuckle.   
"Scared, Chicken?"  
"-the HELL you talkin' `bout?!" I'm immediately in fighting stance. Me and my stupid temper! He just laughs at me again, and, with a gesture, dismisses his two henchmen. Rajiin goes without complaint, but Fujiin shoots poison dart eyes at me before she storms off.   
I'm so preoccupied with watching them go, that I don't realize that Seifer is watching *me*. And he is, quite intently. I also failed to notice that my fighting stance had kinda wilted as I fell almost completely off my guard. Before I knew what was happening, Seifer grabbed me by the collar and hoisted me into the air, feet dangling, about an inch away from his face.  
"-the hell do you *think* I'm talkin' `bout?" He whispers softly, immitating the way I talk. His voice has an edge to it I've never heard before...and it's frightening. I swallow- hard.  
"I...I don't know..."   
That low chuckle again.   
"You really *don't* know, *do* you Chicken?" He mutters softly, shaking his head in amused disbelief. "You don't seem to know much...so *naive*..." In a sort of daze, almost without seeming to realize what he's doing, one of Seifer's hands moves up the side of my face, brushing back my hair. Slowly, he traces one finger down the swirling, inky black lines of my tattoo. He moves his hand to cup my chin, thumb tracing along my lips. I blink in confusion.  
"...Seifer?"  
That snaps him out of it. As quickly as it had come, the hand was pulled away. Seifer half dropped, half threw me to the ground. I landed hard on my ass, sliding a little on the tiled floor. I blinked up at him, shocked at the unexpected change of emotions...actually, at *both* unexpected emotions, and at how fast he went from one to the next.  
Seifer stared at his hand, almost as if afraid of it, wondering what exactly he had done. Slowly, he twisted his head, inclining it in my direction, but not looking at me.  
"Training center, Dincht."  
I stare up at him with what must be a horribly stupid expression.  
"Meet me there...tonight. Wear your gloves. I'll be waiting for you...just after curfew." He looked at me, aqua eyes seeming to see right through me.  
"Seif-" I began. He just shook his head, cutting me off with that single action. Turning, he jogged off down the hallway.  
I watched him run down the hall, horribly confused. Slowly, I seemed to recover my senses. What was I doing sitting on my ass in the middle of the hallway as the person who threw me here, my archenemy, runs off down the hall after doing *something* a little out of character to me and telling me he wants a piece of my ass? I pause momentarily, lost in thought, and then *finally* do something a little more Zell Dincht-like:  
"-the HELL was that about?!"  
  
********  
  
I ran as I've never run in all my life- never, not even when I'm running from a T-rexaur, something I *never* do unless it's a *complete* matter of life and death- so why in Hyne's name was I running from that puny little Chickenwuss?  
I ran into the training center and slammed the door behind me, slumping against the fence wearily before sliding to the floor. I buried my head in my hands.  
What the hell just happened to me? Am I going insane? I actually...I *actually*-  
I lift my right hand and stare at it...it's shaking violently, as if possessed. It would *have* to be, to have done what it just did...*I* certainly didn't do it!  
A flashback runs violently through my head. Me, holding Zell close to my face. Brushing back his hair, tenderly. Tracing across the black flames inked onto his cheek...cupping his chin with one hand...rubbing my thumb across his...across his...lips.  
I clutch my throbbing head between both hands, as if I could force the memory out.  
Get out of my head! Get out, get out, GET OUT!!! Everything clashes together in a furious battle, tearing apart my brains and rending my thoughts into shreds. I collapse on the floor, lapsing into a state of unconsciousness...into dreams...  
  
It's so strange here...it seems so familiar, yet I can't place it.   
So misty...  
A little boy runs out of the mist...but that's...that's no ordinary little boy! That's me! The blond boy runs on, laughing, and throws himself into some shrubs. Suddenly, a voice parts the mists.  
"Seifer! Seifer! Come on out, it's not fair! I can't find you, Seifer!" The voice too, sounds familiar. A tiny shadow becomes visible through the mist as the voice starts sounding more and more panicked.  
"Seifer! I'm lost! I'm lost! Seifer!" A little boy stumbles into view. I stares at him.   
So familiar...but who...? At that moment, I know, and it's as if I have been stuck by lightening.  
Zell!  
The little boy trips and falls to the ground. He immediately curls up in a tiny ball, arms over his head, sobbing.  
"Don't let them get me, Seifer! I'm lost! I'm lost! I'm lost-" his tiny voice breaks off, as his body becomes wracked with sobs.  
"Zelly, don't cry, I'm here!" The younger Seifer jumps out of the bushes and is at Zell's side in an instant.  
Zelly?! Where the hell did *that* name come from?!  
The smaller version of the martial artist sits up, sniffling, tears flowing freely from his eyes.  
"Seifer!" He throws his arms around his older friend, almost knocking him over as he hugs him close. Little Seifer chuckles softly.  
"It's alright, Zelly. I'm here." Little Zell continues to sob.  
"I was so afraid, Seifer! You left me alone! They could have gotten me! They almost *had* me!" The younger Seifer looks down at his small friend in alarm.  
"Who almost had you?" he asks, true concern in his voice and on his face.  
"The big people!" Zell cried out, hugging Seifer more tightly. "Matron keeps telling me that someone will come and take me away from here. I don't want to go, Seifer! I want to stay here with you forever! Don't let them take me, Seifer, don't let them!" He breaks off into sobs again. Younger Seifer holds him close, running his fingers through Zell's butter-colored hair.  
"Don't worry, Zelly. I won't let them take you away. I'll never let anyone take you away from me. Come on, don't cry," he whispers, brushing tears off Zell's cheeks. "There's nothing to be afraid of...I'm here..."  
  
I'm here.  
  
"I'm here."  
I start, waking up and jumping to my feet. Zell was standing in front of me.  
"Were you asleep?!" he asks, his voice taut with concern. "You didn't fall asleep in the training center, did you? That's so dangerous, Seifer! You could have been killed!" Zell is immediately at my side, moving my arms around, running his hands over my body, checking for injuries. I simply stare at him in a daze, glazed eyes moving to his hands.  
Zell has nice hands; strong hands. I watch as they rove over my abdomen up to my chest, feeling the feather-light touch of them as he inspects me for wounds.   
"Zell-" I begin weakly, but can't finish it. The soft caressing of his hands is driving every thought from my head. I simply give in to paying attention to feeling as Zell continues his check-up. After what seems like an eternity, and yet, not long enough, he seems finished. He gives a satisfied and relieved sigh.  
"Thank God!" he mutters. I stare at him, trying not to let my shock show. He was concerned about me?! "Geez, Seifer!" he says, now sounding upset. "You could have been killed! The HELL were you thinking?!" I simply stare at him, then smirk, but it doesn't have my usual conceit behind it. In fact, it's more of a simple smile.  
"Thanks," I say softly. Zell looks shocked. He blinks dubiously at me, as if wondering about my sanity.  
"Seifer?" he asks slowly, confusion in his voice. He definitely beats out everyone else I know for the cutest confused look. "Are you...are you feeling okay?" I smile, a small grin.  
"Never been better." He still looks at me as if I'm insane...and hey, maybe I am. To be considering doing what I'm about to do, I very well could be.  
"Anyway," he says, breaking the silence, "what's all this about?" Somehow, with one graceful sweep of his hands, he indicates everything: the training center, his gloves, and especially the two of us.  
"Well..." now that I have his attention, I don't know how to begin. "I just thought...I thought maybe we could have a battle...if you want." Now he looks as if he thinks I should be tied up in a padded room somewhere.  
"Have you lost your *mind*?!" he half shouts. I shake my head.  
"No...or at least, I don't *think* I have," I smirk. "I just thought it might be fun. And I mean, *seriously*, there's no way I could ever have a chance against you if it was just a plain fist fight!" For a moment, Zell looks almost flattered. Then his eyes narrow.  
"And you think *I* have a chance against you and Hyperion?! What is this, a trick? Me with nothing but my body and a pair of metal studded gloves against you and that...that....killing machine!" He gestures crazily towards Hyperion. I unsling it from my back.  
"Oh, come *on*, Dincht! It won't take much to cure the wounds! I swear, I won't leave you with a sexy scar like Squall and I have. That tattoo of yours is hot enough." I bite my lip. Why the HELL did I say that?! Zell blinks at me. He looks reluctant still, but I can tell that he's intrigued by the idea...that he's actually considering it.  
"Come on, Zelly! Please?" I'm begging now, and I know it. I don't know why; something inside me is just dying to fight Zell. I slowly realize that he's looking at me strangely, and it's only then that I realize that I called him Zelly. I reverted once more to that little kid. I also realize that Zell seems to remember those times too, or at least slightly. The good times; the times when we were still friends.   
"Did you just call me Zelly?" he says slowly, quietly. I shrug.  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
"Why-" he begins, then stops and shakes his head. "Forget it." He lets out a long sigh as if he's *so* put upon. "Fine, I'll fight you!"  
Score! I dig the tip of my gunblade into the ground and lean on it.   
"What are you doing?"  
I grin. "When you're ready." Once again, that look of shock.  
"Thanks," he says softly. He walks away a few paces, slightly around a corner and begins shadowboxing. I still remember the last time I failed the Seed Exam...the time he passed. On our way to Galbadia, he began shadowboxing in the car and I yelled at him. It strikes me as funny now, because now I enjoy watching him. The swirling motion of punches and kicks can't even be described. It's like dancing, and yet it's not playful enough. It is somehow like flying...but his feet never leave the ground for more then a few seconds at a time. It's like nothing you can ever possibly imagine, and so unreal. He moves so fast, it seems like it's an illusion, and sometimes it even looks as if he's not moving at all- but he is. Zell never stops. The primordial movement of his body as he flips and throws punches- it's beautiful, like magic.   
After less than five minutes, he comes back. He hasn't broken a sweat, and he isn't even breathing hard. Zell never ceases to amaze me.  
"Thanks," he says again.  
"No sweat," I say, and seriously, no pun intended. I lift Hyperion, tightening my grip on it. "You ready?" Zell takes a deep breath, yanks up his gloves, and gets into defense position.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
And the fight begins.  
  
_____________  
  
Most people think that it would be no contest, a glove fighter versus a guy with a gunblade...but most people watching would be surprised.  
Zell gets the first hit. Even *I* was shocked at just how agile he was. Every time I attacked him, he managed to dodge it. I took a hit to the eye, just under it. Zell obviously pulled that punch so that he wouldn't take my eye out. It's all I can do to supress a grin at that thought.  
The fight rages on for a while, and I loose track of hits. Zell's all cut up and bleeding from various gashes, and hell, do I feel bad...it's starting to stop surprising me, the way I don't want to hurt him anymore, neither physically nor emotionally. As for me, I feel as if I've been through hell and back. My face must look horrific, black and blue and blood all over. I can feel my muscles stiffening and aching with each move I make. This guy is even better then I ever gave him credit for.   
Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice him coming at me at first. He dives into a round-off back handspring somersault combo, his full intent obviously being to take me out once and for all while I'm distracted. Unfortunately, I notice just in time, and my gunblade cuts through the air before either of us realize what's happening. I cut a pretty good sized gash in him, right across his abdomen.   
Zell stops mid-flip. I gape at him, completely shocked at what I did. Zell swayed unsteadily on his feet for a moment before collapsing forwards at me, unconscious. I caught him as he fell, scooping him up into my arms.   
"Zell? Oh my-" I stared at him for only a moment more before quickly casting a cure spell and praying that it was enough. After a minute, Zell stirred in my arms. I quickly pulled him close.  
"Thank GOD, Zell! GEEZ, you scared the SHIT out of me! What the HELL did you think you were doing?!" I exclaimed, pressing Zell against my chest. He blinked up at me.  
"Um, Seifer? A little air, please?" he manages to gasp out.  
"Oh...right. Sorry." I loosened my hold on him a little. He suddenly seemed to realize where he was. I continued to eye him with concern.  
"You drop me, you die, Seifer." he said, looking at how high off the ground he was (I mean, I *am* quite a bit taller than he is). I couldn't help but laugh at that remark.  
"I keep forgetting how short you are, Chickenwuss." I laugh. He started. The hated nickname wasn't said with the kind of enmity and mocking that it usually was.  
"I am *not* short! You're just too damn tall!" he said, but he couldn't help cracking a smile, revealing those little fangs of his. I grin back, and begin walking towards the exit.  
"Hey! Where are we going?!" he demanded.   
"The fight's over, Zell," I said. "We're calling it a draw."  
"Okay...." he said slowly, then seemed to realize that I was still carrying him. "HEY!!! PUT ME DOWN!"  
"Nope," I say back. "You might still be weak, I don't know how effective that cure spell was. You're not touching the ground until we get you back to my dorm room."  
"YOUR dorm room...?" he began, but trailed off. I just smirked to myself as I carried him off.   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I cannot believe what just happened to me. I just fought Seifer in the training center, narrowly escaped death, and only then because *Seifer* saved my life, and am now being carried off *by* Seifer to his own dorm room!!! It's all just waaay too surreal for me.  
Before I know what happened exactly, I'm in Seifer's room, being gently laid on the bed. My vest is off, and I can feel Seifer's fingers tracing feather-light touches across my chest as he begins to remove my shirt. I tug it back down.  
"Relax, Zell!" Seifer says in exasperation. "You'd think I was going to rape you or something! I just want to make sure you're okay!" He firmly but gently tugs my shirt off over my head and stops short.  
"What in God's name-" he exclaims. I know instantly what he's talking about.   
Glove fighting is definitely the most dangerous type of battle there is, unless you count plowing in completely weaponless, something I've also done before...but that's not the point right now. The only way I can battle people is by getting right up in their faces. This gives them all a wonderful chance to damage me before I can get close to them.   
I long ago lost track of the number of scars that grace my body. There's just way too many of them. I mean, cures can only do so much, and scars are often the trace that cure spells leave behind. I probably couldn't even count the number of scars on my chest and back alone, and now, Seifer has left me with at *least* one more bad one.  
"How the hell-" Seifer breathes. Slowly, he begins to lightly run his fingers across them. I try to cover them up once again.  
"It's nothing." I insist, shoving his hands aside and yanking my discarded tank top in front of me. He rips the tank top out of my hands with a determination I haven't seen before. With one push, he's got me shoved onto my back on the bed. Grabbing my wrists, he pulls my hands out of the way and leans over for a closer look.   
I shut my eyes against the feeling of nausea that creeps over me as I can feel Seifer's eyes trailing over every single scar. I feel one long finger slowly trace the new one, the one he gave me. He pulls away and I hear him rummaging for something and the sound of running water, but I still don't open my eyes. I can hear him return, and shortly, I feel a wet cloth carefully rubbing away the remnants of blood on my abdomen.   
He must have finally realized that I have my eyes closed.  
"What's wrong, Zell? Are you okay?" There is genuine worry in his voice, and I slowly open my eyes. His eyes show his concern too, and I can't help but turn my face away, feeling the hot pinpricks of tears behind my eyelids. Both of his hands move up to my face, turning it towards him and holding it there.  
"You can't possibly be ashamed of those, Zell..." he begins, and trails off as he notices the look on my face. "Zell-" he begins weakly. One lone tear rolls down my cheek, against my will. Before I realize what he's doing, Seifer has pulled me close, embracing me. "Don't be, Zell! They're nothing to worry about! Everyone's got them!"  
I'm about to pull away from his embrace, but something stops me. The part of me that *wants* Seifer, *wants* him to hold me like this...it keeps me from pulling away. I attempt to force back the shudders that rack my body.   
My scars are my greatest secret. I've dealt with scars my entire life- I can still remember my late pre-teen and early teen years when ma used to have to fix me up because I was so wild, I'd get hurt all the time- and it never used to bother me. Not until I came here.  
Balamb Garden. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it here. It's just...when I came here, I started getting into more battles, and into more serious training. The scars became more and more numerous. And while I knew that this was the form of fighting I had chosen, and that I would never want another, the scars still began to bother me. I became acutely aware of the unaltered perfection of the bodies of other students... students like Seifer, who was constantly charging around shirtless. I can't remember one time since then that I have taken off my shirt in the presence of others while I've been here.   
The scars are starting to fade, now, after much long and careful treatment. Still, they're there, faint silvery lines traced across my body. The things I've wanted to hide most in the world have now been discovered by the person I'd like most to hide them from. I can't stop my shoulders from shaking with the racking sobs that I've managed to silence, but not obliterate completely.  
"Zell!" There's true alarm in Seifer's voice now, and he pulls me away, holding me at arms length. My cheeks are wet with tears, and I feel ashamed. Seifer leans forward suddenly, so that only an inch or so lies between them. Gently, Seifer places a hand on each cheek, cupping my face between his hands, and leans forward, carefully kissing each track of tears. I stare at him, stunned.  
"No tears, Zell. Don't feel ashamed for those," he says softly. I stare at him, my eyes wide, lips parted. He stares back, as if he himself is surprised at what he has done. That look is in his eyes again...that look that I saw the other day, when he was running his fingers through my hair...as he re-drew the black flames along my cheek with one finger...as his hand cupped my chin, and his fingers traced along my lips. Before I can realize what's happening, Seifer's leaning towards me, and...  
A slight "Umph!" escapes from me as Seifer presses his lips against mine. Momentarily, I'm too shocked to do a thing. The kiss deepens, and Seifer wraps his arms around me once more, pulling me into him. I don't even fully realize what *I'm* doing until I've got my arms wrapped around his neck, and *HELL*, am I kissing him back?!  
We pull apart slowly, and I stare at him once more. It seems so strange, but that just felt so *right.* He stares back at me, and, slowly, that maverick smirk spreads across his face as he sees that it's what I want too...but it turns into a genuine smile as one hand reaches out to stroke my cheek, and we're kissing again.  
I'm only vaguely aware of what happens after that. I mostly remember feel: the feel of Seifer's arms around me, his lips on mine...the feel of his skin against my palms when I slid my hands up under his shirt...his hands...never stopping, yet never seeming to move, sliding, touching me, the feeling of them, everywhere...everywhere...... everywhere...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I wake up the next morning, feeling as if there's something important that I did that I should be remembering right now...but I can't think of anything.  
I slowly realize that I have no clothes on. That seems a little strange...I usually only sleep naked when I end up trashed, and only then because I haven't the wits to tell my pajamas from a toothbrush. Also, something else is coming to me...like a dream.   
Memories, I'd say...only this could never happen, only in my wildest dreams. I scratch my chin. If it's a dream, it's a pretty vivid one. My hands up Seifer's shirt before removing it, the feel of his hands as he half scooped me into his arms, he mouth tracing wet patterns of damp kisses across my skin... I shake my head angrily. I'm fucking seventeen years old, I'm not supposed to still be having these perverted dreams! "Get a hold of yourself!" I scold myself aloud. Aggravated with myself, I role over to go back to sleep...and roll into someone. Now fully awake, my shocked eyes rove across the body lying next to me, and it doesn't take me more than one second to realize who it is.   
It's Seifer. He's asleep, his usually tidy blond hair messy and unkempt, his lips parted slightly. My eyes slide down to his chest, and yup, he's just as nicely built as my dream showed him. His chest rises and falls gently with each steady breath he takes. My eyes continue traveling down, and they stop right where the blanket starts: hanging loose and low about his hips. I look back to his face, my jaw agape.  
It can't be! It was a dream! A total dream! ...wasn't it?  
Suddenly, he stirs, yawning loudly as he stretches. His eyes open, and he looks me dead in the eye. I stare back at him nervously. He just smiles, and drapes one arm lightly across my shoulders.  
"Good morning, Zell." he says cheerfully. I jump at the touch of his hand on my bare skin.  
"G...gggood morning, Seifer," I respond, stuttering in confused nervousness. He grins at me.  
"What, embarassed?" he laughs. His hand slides slowly down off my shoulder and begins tracing along my chest, and it's driving me crazy. "What's wrong?" his voice drops to a softly seductive whisper. "You weren't at all shy last night."  
My eyes open wide. "Then...then it *wasn't* a dream!" I say in awe. He laughs again.  
"What Zell, think you had a nightmare?" he drawls. I shake my head, smiling back.  
"No...a very very GOOD dream!" His hand stops tracing patterns on my chest, and moves up to cup my cheek. This time, it's me that takes the initiative, leaning in to claim his lips for a kiss. 


End file.
